


Nicknames

by Bookaholic_and_Proud



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, M/M, Nicknames, Post BoO, blushing boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholic_and_Proud/pseuds/Bookaholic_and_Proud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico see who can make the other blush by using nicknames</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot that I hope you like :)

"Have you guys seen what happens between Nico and Will?" Percy asked, as he sat down at the Zeus table. It was two years after the war and Percy and Annabeth had decided to visit. 

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, a forkful of eggs almost in his mouth.

"I mean whenever they greet each other it’s only nicknames. It’s like they’re trying to compete with each other." 

Everyone glanced at Percy hysterically. "You mean that Will and Nico have nickname contests?" Piper asked, "that sounds like something I want to see." 

Their attention turned to the steps of the pavilion. Will exited as Nico was entering. They paused and the whole group watched in curiosity.

"Hey death boy," Will called.

"Hi Sunshine," Nico countered 

"Death Breath."

"Son of the sun."

"Doom and gloom."

"Glow stick."

Will paused, "did you just call me a glow stick?"

"Yeah, I know about that." Nico smirked as Will blushed. 

"That was good," he walked away, "till next time."

Nico smiled and joined the others at the table. "Hey guys, how's it going?" They stared at him incredulously, "what?"

"What was that?" Annabeth asked.

"What was what?"

"That," Percy said gesturing to the steps.

"Oh, that. Will and I have this thing with the nicknames where whoever gets the other to blush gets a point and at the end of the week whoever has the least amount of points buys the other something from the camp store."

"Isn't that kind of a complicated way of flirting with each other? Why don't you just ask him out?" Piper said.

Nico's eyes widened, "it's not flirting!" 

Piper raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Its totally flirting, but don't worry he's doing it back so it's a good thing." 

Nico held his head in his hands, "you just made this more complicated than it is," he groaned.

"Come on Nico, it's kind of obvious that you like him." Nico glared and kept quiet the rest of breakfast. 

***

As the day went on Will waited for Nico to come by the infirmary like he usually did. This time he was later then when he normally came, and entered with a weird look on his face. 

"Well hello, candied skull." 

"Ray of light." 

"Zombie boy."

"Morning ray.”

"Angel face." Nico could feel the color rise in his cheeks and Will smiled. "Got you there didn't I."

"Oh shut up, using my last name against me is cheating." 

"Mmmhmm, I'm sure, angel." 

"Fine, if we're going to step the game up to that then the next time I see you it will be different." Nico spun and sauntered out of the room. 

"Next time why don't you just kiss him," Will's sister, Kayla, said as she walked by carrying a tray of supplies. 

Will cheeks went to the color of cherries, "I don't think he would like that." 

"Will," she deadpanned, "he likes you, you like him, just get together already." 

"But how do you know?" Will whined.

Kayle rolled her eyes and walked away. 

***

The two met up again at dinner, stopping in the middle of the pavilion, plates in hand.

"We meet again, Angel."

"Oh dearest, you should know that only works once." 

"I had to try sweetie." 

"Well pumpkin it's only going to get harder from here." 

"I agree, sugar cube." 

"Okay, baby cakes." 

The two didn't realize that they were slowly inching together, the eyes of everyone on them, amused.  
Will fought hard not to blush. "Is there something wrong cherub cheeks? Perhaps you'd prefer cutie patootie." Nico said, his eyes shining with humor as he saw Will struggle not to blush. At the last name the pink started to spread and Nico’s smile grew into a grin. He won that round, "I'll see you later cupcake." With that Nico went over to the Poseidon table where his friends were trying to hold in their laughter. 

Will stared after him then quickly realizing everyone's attention was on him went to sit with his siblings. Kayla gave him a knowing look which he returned with a glare. When any of his siblings tried to tease him he ignored them with a slight color on his cheeks. He was really going to have to step up his game, the week was going to be over in three days and right now he was down by two. He thought ahead how he could get back at Nico tonight at campfire.

*** 

Will spotted Nico sitting next to Jason having a heated argument. He sauntered up, sliding down next to Nico so that their hips pushed against each other. Nico jumped in surprise, "who do you-" he started, but saw it was Will.

"I just thought my little snicker doodle would want some company," Will said, sliding his arm over Nico's shoulder and pulling them closer together. 

"Oh course I would, baby doll," Nico said after giving Will a determined look.

"That's awfully kind of you, darling," Will continued, making sure his southern accent was noticed. He watched as Nico's nose flared.

"If it's accents you want then bring it, mi amore." Nico really hoped Will didn't understand Italian, that wouldn't be good, but judging the smile that played on his lips he understood just enough.

"So know I'm your love? That's so sweet honey bun sugar plum." 

Nico gave Will a sharp look. Their faces were an inch apart and Will's arm was still clinging to Nico's waist. Nico opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted.

"Why can't you guys just kiss each other and get this over with!" Kayla yelled. Nico and Will flew apart surprised by the comment.

"I agree with Kayla," Piper added, "stop the flirting and just go out already." They turned to each other and both displayed scarlet cheeks that continued to their ears.

"One of you just ask the other one out and we can continue our lives as normal, every meal we have starts or ends with you two calling each other nicknames," someone from the back commented.

"Guys it's just a game," Will said.

"Yeah. Besides Will probably wouldn't go out with me anyway." Nico said, the last part being added when he didn't think anyone would hear. 

"Wait. What?" Will turned to Nico, surprise etched everywhere upon his face. 

Nico snapped his head up, panic spreading through him. "Um, nothing, I said nothing." 

"He said that he thinks you're amazing and he wants to have your children," a girl sitting behind Nico, told.

"I did not, and that second part is not even possible." 

"I bet if it was you would want to," she muttered, earning a few agreements from the others around her.   
Nico gave her the death glare and she put up her hands in surrender. 

"Wait. Nico do you like me?" Will's question brought Nico back to the other conversation. He might as well not lie now or else someone else might pipe up.

"Yeah," he said, "what's it to you?" 

Will's eyes widened and Nico prepared himself for the verbal slap of rejection. What he was to be pulled into a bone crushing hug. When he finally got out of his daze he realized that Will Solace was an inch from him and his cheeks grew hot once more. 

"What are you doing?" Nico whispered since Will's face was as close as they could be without kissing. 

"What I apparently should have done awhile ago, or at least what my sister thinks I should have done," and with that Will leaned into kiss Nico. The fire grew taller turning to a different color as the people cheered. 

They broke apart and Will smiled down on Nico. "Has everyone been rooting for us to get together?" Nico asked.

"I think so," Will said, pulling back, grabbing Nico’s hand on the way.

"Oh by the way, I'm still beating you." Nico smiled.

"Well if we get together now, I can do something more then call you nicknames," Will whispered into Nico's ear. Just at the thought Nico blushed and Will grinned. "That's a point for me."


End file.
